


Seperated by Sins

by troiaofacid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Nothing is soft here, Sad, a bit horrible, a bit tragic, angst angst angst, it's another rollercoaster of emotions, it's pure angst really, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiaofacid/pseuds/troiaofacid
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are partners in their mafia job and then they met with a normal person, Sanji, who is a cook, someone who is decently normal. But do life have something for them? A surprise? An unavoidable destiny?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Seperated by Sins

**Author's Note:**

> troiaofacid here with another angsty fanfiction! if you are not okay with character's death please don't scroll down, if you are okay do continue and enjoy!
> 
> -fixed some parts! 19/03/20

Do you think being left alone after three years of happy memories and warmth is utterly amazing? You must be either dense or never meet what people call ‘love’.

一

“Do you guys have to go? Really now?” A hand reached the hem of someone’s shirt, clenching it tightly.

“It turns out that settling in to have family and all is not for us, Sanji, we’re mafias, Luffy and I have a bounty for our heads. Disguising ourselves as normal citizens is not what we’re going for, Luffy, do you have anything to say?”

The person who was named, Luffy, shook his head and didn’t even look back to Sanji.

“Goodbye, ero-cook” 

The door is closed. The once warm, filled with laughter home is now empty once again just like three years ago. Sanji crouched in front of the door, crying his sorrows out. His lovers, no, exes, left without a hug, without anything. Leaving no warmth.

  
一

Zoro and Luffy walked away from the house they once called home. The house with bright-grey coloured paint, the house where both Zoro and Luffy… first meet with Sanji. In the past, the two of them would be sent to a mission together and in one mission they failed. Zoro got injuries on his abdomen, his left eye and many more. Luffy? With a huge scar on his chest, it definitely proofs that it’s not an ordinary injury after all. During their run they came across to the house and there he was, Sanji, still holding his pan and a pair of cooking chopsticks. 

The grey-blue eyes of Sanji met theirs and the two of them fell, not in love but fell to the ground. They’ve lost a lot of blood you see. That kind of sight is not familiar for Sanji but who knows what came to Sanji’s mind to help two men, bleeding with their black suits and suspicious masks. He approached the two male, offering shelter, food and some medications for their injuries. 

Both Zoro and Luffy didn't have many choices at that time so they agreed and came into the house. Sanji treated them, gave them bandages, some food and told them to rest. People said that Sanji is way too kind to strangers and this is one of the moments where he is like that. 

From a promise staying for two days turned to a week, then a month and then both Zoro and Luffy just realized they fell in love with Sanji. Someone who actually cares for their opinion, who knows they have feelings and someone who adores them. They thought they would be safe with Sanji. Who are they to assume they will be safe? They are not. A week ago a letter came to Sanji’s house, the message saying that… Zoro and Luffy’s mafia group are looking for them and if they don’t come back the mafias… will hunt them down. Well? It’s not like they can say, “Hey Sanji, sorry but we gotta go, our boss looking for us, see you” like a normal person. They are not a normal person with a normal job. They knew they needed to leave Sanji without telling their actual reason for leaving him.

It took a week before they decided they had to leave and today they left. 

一

Sanji stood up with swollen eyes, swearing that he will move on with his life but not so quick. Each time he had to sleep, his exes would appear in his dream. 

Not exactly a happy one, it’s a **massacre**. Human bodies around Sanji. Sanji is not like his exes, he is not a part of the Mafia group, he is just a cook who can do a bit of martial art. Not to mention the blonde-haired male is not as brave as he looks. 

The dream he is in, the massacre he is looking at, it’s horrible. It’s not just human bodies, it’s parts of human bodies. Torsos, arms, legs, heads or eyes, you mention it. Sanji feels sick as he walks through the massacre. He tries to not gag looking at the scene and the smell, it’s awful. 

The smell of blood is never a favourite of Sanji. He looks around, trying to find a way to get out of the dream but he sees something even more horrible. Green haired male? And a straw hat? It’s not a good sign. One step forward and Sanji fell to the ground.

The dream kept repeating and Sanji always stopped before he could see, you know, the corpses of his… exes. He still loves them, he loves them dearly, he wants to die just by loving them. And yes he is going to.

一

A knock on the door, a decision that Sanji regretted doing the most is opening it to see his guests. Black suits and masks, not a good sign. Sanji was pushed inside and he fell. He didn’t get the chance to ask who they are, what they want from him nor what their business is with him. 

True Sanji maybe someone who knows martial arts but he is alone and those people are not. 

With his arms up and stuck on the wall with knives and his broken leg, Sanji barely can do anything now. “So, you don’t have any idea where your lovers are?” 

With no answer given, another kick was given across Sanji’s face. 

How many of his teeth broke? He has no idea. 

“Speak or your death will be slow”

“Even if I know about their whereabouts, I won’t tell you, not a slight chance”

With a knife thrown to his stomach, the lady who’s been asking him questions, pressed the knife deeper. Sanji gives no fuck, he doesn’t care, if he dies, he dies. 

“Also-... they are not my lovers… not anymore”

“Do you think I would pity you over it? Pretty face like you have no use for them.”

“Ah? Pretty face? What a nice compliment.” 

“You guys, you know what, just behead him. I’m tired, Zoro and Luffy would be here soon. I left them a note.”

Did they do it? With no mercy, of course, they did. They bowed to the lady. Obliged to do anything she says. Even if it makes them a criminal too, even if it’s killing innocent young men. 

“So the massacre means this huh? My death.” 

A crack sound can be heard in that small room, ringing nicely inside the lady’s head. 

“Well then, now do your job, my boys. Decorate this place to welcome our betraying mafias.”

一

What about Zoro and Luffy? Did they read it? Judging by their faces, they did. “That bitch-” “Sanji is at risk-” With no more words, they left all their belongings except their weapon. Zoro with his katanas and Luffy with his brass knuckles. They are prepared for the worst yet they still broke. 

With his sense of smell, Luffy knows even without opening the door to Sanji’s house, that he can smell blood. Zoro without any invitation barges into the house and sheathe his katanas at his enemies. They both know. They know the person they loved the most is dead, they know and yet their heart still broke. 

“So you guys are here, hm?” 

“Captain Atrocious, no, Lori, You don’t have to-” A golden-haired hair is being played by Lori’s hand, Sanji’s head. “Well? You two betrayed me and left the group for this… sweet and pretty plaything of yours. He was as stubborn as you guys, you know? Won’t open his mouth for you guys whereabouts.”

Zoro snickered, “You missed us? Missed your once so faithful dogs, huh? We don’t go that way anymore, Lori, we stopped.” “The dogs gave me a quite hard time with the higher-ups, the dogs were their favourites as well. My rank got lower because the dogs ran away. Because YOU TWO RAN AWAY FOR THIS USELESS-”

Before Lori finished her sentence a katana stabbed her and another katana smiling against her neck, “He is not useless, we left to protect him yet we failed and we know that.” “No sorry for you Lori, begone.” A slash to her neck and Lori is gone. 

“What do you want to do now? Die?”

“Yeah, by your hands, ex-lover.”

Luffy glared at Zoro, “What do you mean? You want me to kill you? You? Roronoa Zoro is giving up on his life? This is a joke.” The stare Zoro gives to Luffy just tells everything. He is not joking. 

“Will you? I’m not asking you to die with me, Luffy,” Zoro handed one of his Katana to Luffy and sat down as if he was going to do harakiri. The other, took another katana and handed it to Zoro, “What am I supposed to do when I lost all of you? I’m going with you.”

A happy ending never attached to Sanji, Zoro or Luffy. The two remaining ones died by each other’s hands. Not in peace but in ease. Did they meet with Sanji in the other world? Nobody knows. They’ve killed both innocent and not innocent people, people they had to kill because of their boss. People killed in cold blood. The two of them know that their sins are too heavy for them and it can’t bring them to where Sanji belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos because it helps me a lot. Leave your comments too, if you want, any suggestion or share your thoughts about the fanfiction! I appreciate it a lot, so thank you for reading!


End file.
